Monster Girls
by Kingstriker
Summary: Sequel to Drifters and takes place after Cars 3 and Driven to Win. Lightning and Cruz finally get to relax after the Piston Cup and the "Lightning-Storm-Cruise" event. That is until they get an unexpected visit from the Diva of Demolition herself, Miss Fritter. Determined to make her feel welcomed, Lightning prepares to risk his life once again to keep everything under control.


**_Welcome everyone to my second Cars fic ever, this one being a loose follow-up to Drifters taking place after Cars 3 and its video game "Driven to Win". Cars 3 was really awesome and is now my favorite in the whole franchise, the video game is just as great as the others, and as for the characters, Miss Fritter is my all-time favorite Cars character. Which is why she will be a major character in this story. I only say this is a loose follow-up to Drifters because only a few events from that story will be mentioned as I had to modify this story to feature the Cars 3 movie and video game events as mentions as well. Here's to more Cars in the future of Pixar._**

* * *

Monster Girls

Things had settled down in the quiet little town of Radiator Springs after the incredible experience that everyone witnessed during the latest Piston Cup season and the eventual "Lightning Storm Cruise" that Chick Hicks had created, ending with another defeat of the young and arrogant Jackson Storm. Now everyone in town was back to working in their businesses. As usual they were having some very hot weather, however a severe thunderstorm to approach the town very soon, though no one was worried.

Currently Lightning McQueen, who was in his blue Doc Hudson tribute paint job again, and Cruz Ramirez were trying to help out Lizzie who constantly was trying to use all the equipment in the Racing Center. Some of the other next-gen racing trainees were horrified that someone like her was trying to compete against them on the treadmills.

"Yo, you should get off that before you hurt yourself." One said.

"Yeah, we don't need another casualty." Another said.

"Wait, who was it last time?"

"Oh you know, the one who's been hospitalized for a month."

"Oh yeah I remember that now."

"Alright enough talking, lets get those engines roaring! And Lizzie dear please get off that already!" Cruz sighed.

"No way! I'm having so much fun right now!" Lizzie yelled.

McQueen attempted get close to the treadmill only for Lizzie to growl at him making the race car jump back.

"Uh Cruz, I don't think she's gonna get off."

"Ugh, this is like the 5th time this week." Cruz rolled her eyes.

"Oh just let her do it, she's not causing any harm, besides, she'll get bored of it eventually."

"AND DIE IN THE PROCESS!" Cruz slammed a tire on the ground.

Lightning jumped back again before Cruz bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well last night, was too busy thinking about how fun it was to race around Willy's Butte."

"Yeah it never gets old, heck I was surprised at how many times Doc said he spent on it, almost a thousand." Lightning chuckled.

"I don't blame him, hey...don't you know those two?"

Lightning turned around, only to be ambushed by two certain hyper-active twins.

"LIGHTNING!" They yelled.

"Mia? Tia?"

They let him go and backed off still showing big smiles...though they looked a little tired.

"HI!" They yelled.

"I haven't seen you guys in quite awhile, actually not since the whole Sheriff incident." Lightning chuckled.

"We've been on a road trip!" Mia explained.

"Yeah, but we still watched your races!" Tia hopped.

"We almost died from seeing your crash, that was horrible."

"But we're glad everything worked out!"

"AND IS THAT CRUZ RAMIREZ!"

"GIRL YOU WERE AWESOME!"

The twins then race to her and hug her, much to Lightning's delight.

"Yeah...thanks." Cruz muttered behind of the twin's tires that pressed against her mouth.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Lightning asked.

"Well we were going to work over at Flo's again, plus we came back with another person, she said she knows you and wants to see the town." Mia explained.

"Who?"

Lightning turned to see Natalie Certain coming up to him with a warm smile.

"Hello Lightning." Natalie greeted.

"Natalie? What are you doing here? I thought you were always hanging around with Chick." Lightning said.

"Oh Chick is on vacation at the moment, so I thought I'd stop by and see how things were going, besides, if you guys are training, maybe I could do a little research for my statistical information. Plus I could use some relaxing and see if you've improved on winning against Jackson Storm." Natalie informed him.

Lightning just stared at her with a hint of malice causing Natalie to change the subject.

"Uh, let's go check out the simulator, Cruz can you help me?" Natalie said backing away.

"Yep, hey Lightning why don't you head back to town, we'll meet up with you later." Cruz said.

"Yeah sure, where did-"

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

"NO I WAN'T A TURN!"

"NO IT'S MY TURN!"

Lightning, Cruz and Natalie watched a sudden fight between Lizzie, Mia and Tia erupt over who got to use the simulator.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF!" Yelled one of the workers.

"THEY STARTED IT!" Lizzie growled.

Lightning quickly came over to get in between them and turned to the twins.

"Alright you two, come on, let's go back to town, you can use it later. The workers got to do some maintenance on it anyways." Lightning told the twins.

"I'M STAYING!" Lizzie said.

Before Lightning could respond she zipped away somewhere else in the building with other workers chasing after her.

"Should I be worried?" Cruz asked.

"Very." Lightning said.

"RACE YA TO THE TRAILER!" Mia yelled.

"I'LL GET THERE BEFORE YOU!" Tia yelled.

The twins raced straight towards the trailer, only to be smashed against the entrance as they fought over it.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Lightning sighed.

One night later, the townies continued to serve customers, obviously Lizzie's Curio Shop was closed for right now. Red continued to water his flowers when he heard a loud yell from behind him.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Red screamed and jumped around but saw no one. Maybe he was just hearing things, just in case he began to water the flowers facing the firehouse. A few seconds later...

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Red jumped again turning around, still nothing, that was so strange. Luigi and Guido had just finished with their latest customer and went inside to take a break, only to hear a loud clattering sound and tires bouncing around.

GUIDO! WHAT WAS THAT?" Luigi asked in horror.

Guido just shrugged before they went inside and saw the tires they had stacked against the store were scattered around, even worse, the Tower of Tires was knocked down as well, they had forgotten to turn on the security system that Holley had given them.

"NNNOOO!" Luigi wailed.

Guido crossed his forklift arms and sighed, he knew a bunch of cleaning had to be done, apparently no one else had seen who had done it, and nobody else had been disturbed all day. Lightning, Mack, Mia and Tia arrived greeting everyone who had began to gather at Flo's.

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Lightning greeted as he exited his trailer with the twins behind him.

"OH THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Luigi cried.

"What? You mean I shouldn't be here?" Lightning asked rather confused.

"No not you, someone knocked over my tower!" Luigi cried.

Everyone was surprised buy this, Luigi even had to close up shop just to clean everything up. Though Mia and Tia seemed not to be paying attention and were looking at Flo.

"Flo, are we able to work here again?" Mia asked.

"Yeah can we?" Tia begged.

"I could always use more help around here, sure no problem." Flo smiled.

"YAY! WORKING NEAR LIGHTNING!" The twins shouted.

Lightning chuckled to Sally who laughed back and nudged him.

"Come on Stickers, let's go for a drive." Sally offered.

"You sure you can right now?" Lightning revving his engine.

"Oh yeah, especially since I know I'll win!"

Before Lightning could respond she sped off racing towards the forest.

"Oh is that so?" Lightning smirked.

Everyone watched as Lightning chased after Sally, Mater let out a long yawn.

"Boy those two sure love to race around town, heh, there's no way they'd beat me if I was racing them." Mater said.

"You can barely go half the speed of that race car." Sheriff scoffed.

"But I beat you that one time."

"Ugh, don't remind me, besides you got luckly, even if I was in a fit of rage."

That night, Mater and Lightning went out for tractor tipping, what they didn't know was that Cruz and Natalie were spying on them, it had taken everything they had to get Lizzie to go home already. They stopped by the fence while watching the boys head towards a tractor.

"Ugh, this is tractor cruelty." Natalie frowned.

"Mr. McQueen told me and Mater do this all the time. But it seems too dangerous even for them." Cruz said.

They were surprised when Mater honked his horn so loud the tractor jumped awake and began to tip, after a loud farting noise, the two boys started laughing.

"Boy this never gets old." Lightning chuckled.

"You got that right buddy." Mater whooped.

They proceeded to tip 2 more before the girls decided to intervene. Before the boys could honk or rev their engine, Cruz smacked Lightning on his side.

"Hey!"

"AAHHH!" Lightning jumped.

"Really? We scared you?" Natalie asked.

"Whoo, you guys should be careful!" Mater said.

"That's what we should be telling the tractors. Why would you two do stuff like this? Even I thought Smokey doing it was bad." Cruz asked.

"Oh come on, the tractors love it." Mater said.

"Yeah, maybe you two should try it." Lightning offered.

"Pfft, as if." Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Wait, are you saying we can't do this?" Cruz asked.

"Maybe." Mater looked away smirked.

"OH IT'S ON!"

Cruz bumped them out of the way and rolled towards the tractor and honked loudly scaring and tipping the tractor. She started to feel an adrenaline rush.

"YEAH! So simple, alright Natalie your turn." Cruz turned to her.

"Why would I-"

She's cut off when the three push her towards another.

"Ugh fine...only this once."

She honked successful getting the tractor to tip. everyone cheered quietly as Natalie just scoffed.

"It was a 100% chance that I could do it after all. In fact, how could you fail at this?"

"Forget numbers, just have some fun." Lighting nudged her.

The three left Natelie behind who looked at the fallen tractor, it just fell back asleep as if it wasn't a big deal. Natalie listened as the others continued to tip tractors, she could see something lighting up in the distance.

"Uh guys?"

 **HONK!**

"Guys?"

 **"BEEP!"**

"Seriously guys-"

 **"VROOOOOOOOOOM!"**

"SHUT UP!"

The three stare at her in shock, before she motioned to the bright light behind some bushes.

"Aw no." Lightning said.

"What's wrong?" Cruz asked.

"It's Frank."

Just then Frank the combine came plowing through the bushes, stopped and growled at them.

"RUN!" Mater yelled.

Everyone turned around and ran fast across the field with Frank right behind them, Natalie was a bit slower than the others and Frank looked down at her as she was closed to being shredded.

"NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT HOW I DIE!" Natalie screamed.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Lightning yelled.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Cruz yelled.

"YEAH IT IS!" Mater yelled.

"NOT HELPING." Natalie scowled.

Unfortunately they took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end pathway.

"NO TURN AROUND!" Lightning yelled.

"TOO LATE!" Cruz yelled.

The four turn around and see Frank with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well this is it." Mater sighed.

"WHAT? YOU'RE JUST GONNA ACCEPT THIS! WE HAVE A POSSIBLE 10% CHANCE OF ESCAPING IF WE LOOK AROUND!" Natalie yelled.

"INCOMING!" Came a voice.

"That voice." Lightning was surprised.

"Hey isn't that-"

Cruz is cut off when a familiar exhaust horn-wearing school bus came crashing through the fence behind them, knocking them out of the way and towards Frank. The combine stopped confused as the school bus stared him down.

"NOT TONIGHT YOU BIG UGLY PUNK!" The bus yelled.

"Miss Fritter?" Lighting gasped.

"Well if it isn't muddy britches, lemonade, Mater...and that red car from Chick's event." Miss Fritter said smirking.

Frank roared loudly, but Fritter yelled back even louder rocking the whole field and fire blew from her exhaust horns. This caused Frank to be startled and tip over himself. The smaller cars watched in awe as the big combine fell onto his back, letting out several sounds of backfire before groaning in defeat.

"WHOOOOOOOO YEAH! THAT'S HOW YA DO IT!" Fritter yelled in joy.

"WHOO! DAGUM, haven't had that happen in years." Mater cheered.

"Miss Fritter what are you doing here?" Lightning asked.

Miss Fritter turned to them and looked at Lightning like he was the best thing in the world, probably was to her. She immediately hit him lightly on the front with a tire.

"I was coming to visit your town, didn't get a chance to during the competition. Maybe I'll stay for awhile, my friends back at Thunder Hollow are busy doing their own things, and I'm doing mine. I hope you don't mind an extra guest." Fritter smiled big.

Lightning noticed she looked a bit too eager to be around him, despite her challenge with him during the "Lighting Storm Cruise". Lighting glanced at Mater who nodded, but the girls shook her their head.

"Eh, I don't see the harm." Lighting said.

"YES!"

She blew more fire from her exhaust and race out of the field, Lightning turned to see Cruz frowning.

"Are you sure about this? This girl is dangerous and possibly evil, she could wreck the town." Cruz worried.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her." Lighting said.

"If I were you, it better be both eyes." Cruz sighed.

"I got this."

Indeed Lighting _thought_ he did, but he was about find that he wasn't going to be a very good bus-sitter. The five tore through the night back towards Radiator Springs, racing by Sheriff who was parked by the billboard.

"WHA? STOP YOU...oh...nevermind." Sheriff grumbled.

Lightning was trying to race pass Fritter who kept blocking his way.

"No fair." Lightning groaned.

"Life's not fair!"

Mater then grabbed Fritter's back bumper with his hook and yanked her back.

"AH!"

"GOT YA!"

Lightning, Cruz and Natalie raced passed the bus and were getting close to town. Fritter yanked away from Mater nearly spinning out and bumped Mater off the road.

"THAT'S WHAT YA GET TOWTRUCK!" Fritter yelled.

Lightning and Cruz were neck and neck as they raced into town, Natalie close behind. Flo, Ramone, Filmore and Sarge were chatting at the cafe when they saw the group racing up the street. Miss Fritter showed no signs of stopping and chased them all passed the cafe and to the right towards Willy's Butte.

"CAN'T CATCH US FRITTER!" Lightning yelled.

"OH I CAN SO!" Fritter yelled back.

Natalie and Cruz didn't want any part of this anymore and veered away leaving Lightning and Mater to deal with her. Lightning and Fritter raced around Willy's Butte while Mater waited by the tight curve. Lightning knew Fritter had some experience with drifting, but how about doing it at top speed? As he closed in on the curve, he braked hard then drifted around just fine. Fritter copied him, but her weight pushed her forwards some more.

"WHAT? NO! AAAHHH!"

She slipped off the cliff and into the cactus patch making the boys wince.

"Fritter? Are you-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! AH!"

"Nope she's hurt." Mater said.

He proceeded to tow Fritter out and Lightning saw she was covered in cactus pieces, plus she did not look happy.

"Welcome back to Radiator Springs!" Lightning smiled nervously.

It was then that Miss Fritter gave them both an evil toothy grin.

"Oh...I think I'm gonna enjoy my stay here." She growled.

Overnight Mater was forced to sleep in the impound as Fritter refused to sleep there and she couldn't fit at the Cozy Cone, so she slept in Mater's spot. As expected Lightning, Mater, Cruz and Natalie were ambushed with questions about why she was here, but Lightning said they would explain tomorrow...or she would herself. One question not about Fritter made Lightning confused.

"Where is Lizze?" Sally asked.

"Uhhhhhh...well...ya see..."

The next morning, Sarge awoke expecting to hear Filmore's usual song that only made them argue and wake everyone else up. But instead, he was shook by some loud yelling and crashing.

"WHAT IN TARNATION IS THAT TOWTRUCK DOING?" Sarge growled.

"I don't think it's him." Filmore rolled out of his shack.

"Then who?"

Lightning then woke up, his cone being a bit closer to the junkyard. Cruz, Natalie, Mia and Tia had woken up in their cones too and all gathered at Lightning's.

"Ugh, she can't be serious." Natalie groaned.

Just then a tire goes flying out of the junkyard and flew right by them smashing into the main Cozy Cone building breaking a window.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sally yelled.

The five cringed when Sally rushed out in anger.

"WHO DID THIS?" Sally roared.

"NOT US!" The twins yelled.

The two took off to Flo's to start their shift. Natalie and Cruz looked at each other.

"Uh, say Natalie, want to race around Willy's Butte, after all you did tell me once about practicing drifting right?"

"Oh yeah you're right I totally did, see ya Lightning!"

The girl peeled off down the street leaving Lightning with his raging girlfriend, he nervously smiled before a blast of fire shot off from the junkyard. Sally looked passed him confused.

"Wait, isn't that-"

"Sally I can explain-"

"YOU COULD'VE WARNED US!"

"Yeah I know and-"

"SHE'S DANGEROUS!"

"Yeah true but-"

"SHE COULD KILL US ALL!"

"Well I don't think that-"

"AND-"

Suddenly Miss Fritter came racing out of the junkyard and towards them, not even stopping to unlock the gate for Mater. When she stopped, Lightning put on a fake grin.

"Morning Fritter, how'd ya sleep?"

"Great! Hey Lightning, how's about a rematch at Willy's Butte later? That was barely a race yesterday, we weren't bashing and crashing, spiting or biting, CRUNCHING AND MUNCHING!" She kept closing in on him.

Lightning glanced at Sally who acted like her mouth was stitched together and wide-eyed.

"Uh...yeah sure. I mean, I should give you a tour first right?" Lightning offered.

"Well shoot why not! Besides, I want to show all these guys that I'm not all bad." Miss Fritter winked at Sally.

"Uh...yeah I'm sure you're not." Sally chuckled.

Unknown to Sally, Fritter could tell the porsche was terrified, but Fritter didn't let her slight disappointment show. Lightning kissed Sally before leaving the cones.

"Come on Sal, let's go introduce her properly."

And so The three went over to Flo's, on the way they noticed Lizzie was back at her curio shop.

"How did she...nevermind." Lightning shook the thought.

Flo, Mia and Tia were serving the main gang some drinks when they saw Miss Fritter, she parked on the very end getting many stares. Ramone and Guido having flashbacks to the "Lightning Storm Cruise" while the others were just unsure. Luigi figured she was the one knocked down the tires and Red figured she had scared him.

"Uh...hey everybody. I'm Miss Fritter, the Diva of Demolition!" She said proudly.

This caught Flo's attention especially.

"Wait you're Miss Fritter, the real one?" She asked.

"Yep! The one and the same."

"No way! Back in my Motorama days, me and the girls often went to a demolition derby, though I didn't get to go to the one you were in at...Thunder Hollow wasn't it?"

"Yep! I was the champ, until old Lemonade beat me not too long ago!"

"Lemonade?" Luigi asked.

"Cruz." Lightning corrected him.

"Oooohhhhh!" Everyone nodded.

"She's gonna be staying here for awhile, don't worry I'll watch her." Lightning said.

"I'm not some child Lightning." Fritter gave him a deadpanned look.

"Just saying."

So throughout the day, Lightning showed her everywhere in town and she got to talk with some of the residents. However she began to feel the distrust coming from everyone, Red, Luigi and Guido didn't say much as they were furious from last night's events. Lizzie was too busy sleeping to talk so they skipped her. To Lightning, everything seemed to be going fine, however Miss Fritter thought otherwise. But she did have fun with Lightning and Mater when they visited The Rustbucket Stadium and had a few races, Lightning didn't mind since it was less muddier than Thunder Hollow Speedway. Afterwards Fritter talked to them about the many times her wins had gotten her into post-race brawls with other races due to jealousy.

"Oh yeah them boys and girls could fight, but I took them down not too long after it started. No one can win a fight against this bus." Miss Fritter laughed loudly.

"I'll remember that." Lightning shuttered.

"Boy you should see how crazy my cousins could get, boy they get mad at each other all the time, just like when that girl Emma came here once." Mater said.

"I remember many of those student racers arguing over Candace, poor spoiled girl." Lightning chuckled.

"They sounds like fun people to bash up!" Fritter assumed.

"Uh...I don't know if-"

"Hey! We didn't have our rematch yet at Willy's Butte, this didn't count, even if I did win!"

"Oh yeah you're right, okay let's head back.

"You two have fun...and Lightning please don't cheat on Ms. Sally!"

Lightning stopped hard and turned around.

"Whoa Mater, don't get the wrong idea!" Lightning gasped.

"What? I ain't pretty?" Fritter teased baring a big smile and batting her eyes.

"That's not what I-"

"Ah just kidding Muddy Britches, come on let's go!" Fritter laughed.

Mater burst into laughing and Lightning just groaned. That evening during the rematch, Fritter was getting much better at drifting, Lightning of course was a pro and easily beat her 3 times across the finish line. Lightning crossed the finish before her a fourth time before stopping.

"Phew, good run huh? You're not so bad out here." Lightning said.

Fritter grumbled as she crossed the finish line.

"Ugh...well I ain't done yet. I need to beat you here at least one time boy, and I'm gonna do it." Fritter promised.

"How much longer you want to go?"

"UNTIL I WIN!" She growled.

Lightning looked worried, he needed to cool her down fast.

"Looks like you're having a little trouble." Came a voice.

Lightning turned to see The King and Lynda Weathers up on a bank.

"When did you two get here?" Lightning asked surprised.

"Just now actually, we were taking another honeymoon and decided to stop here." King said coming here.

Fritter was amazed to see him.

"Whoa, The King himself, seven time piston cup champion!" Fritter jumped.

King turned to her and smiled.

"You must be Miss Fritter, the Diva of Demolition." King said.

"You got that right, I've watched you and Lightning racing each other, along with that Chick Hicks. Nice to meet you!"

"Same here."

Lightning noticed Lynda looked rather...irritated, not at him, at Fritter. He hoped she didn't think Fritter was flirting with King. As the two talked, Lightning rolled over to her.

"Everything okay Lynda?"

"No...I know that bus...we go way back." She growled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, during my last race she tried to run me into a wall several times. Who does she think she is?"

"Whoa Lynda, please don't make a scene, I'm having enough trouble as it is."

"HEY! AREN'T YOU-"

"Hello again...Fritter."

Miss Fritter and Lynda stared each other down, memories flowing through their minds. Lightning and the King looked at each other horrified before moving closer to the girls.

"It's been awhile since I smashed that pretty hood of yours into the wall." Fritter growled.

"Yeah, you're just lucky I got out of that mess. Heard you lost that one race to Cruz, how embarrassing, then again, she is much more newer than you." Lynda teased.

Miss Fritter's left eye twitched before she gritted her teeth.

"Like YOU would do better?"

"Maybe not...but you managed to get knocked down...I didn't."

"How about I try it again right now?"

"Bring it on."

"OH YOU LITTLE B-"

Lightning and King immediately race to break them up after Fritter and Lynda manage to get one tire punch and a bumper ram in to each other. King pushed Lynda away who was trying to get passed him.

"LIGHTNING I'LL MEET YOU AT FLO'S AFTER I CALM HER DOWN!" King panicked.

"GOOD IDEA! I GOT THE BUS OF DEATH!" Lightning yelled.

Lightning found it easy to push Fritter away a bit before she knocked him back.

"WHAT ARE YOU INTERVENING FOR?" She turned on him.

"I didn't want you to-"

"FIGHT? FIGHT? IS THAT IT? YOU KNOW I LOVE TO FIGHT! THIS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU PUNK!"

"Fritter please-"

"THAT'S _MISS_ FRITTER TO YOU! I SHOULD WRECK YOU FOR GETTING IN THE WAY!"

"But I-"

Fritter comes within centimeters of Lightning before hitting him hard on the hood with her tire, Lightning felt himself being knocked back into a standing cactus. Miss Fritter then blew a large blast of fire from her exhaust horns and raced away back towards town swearing the whole time.

"Oh no, this is bad! I screwed up, big time! I better fix this now!" Lightning said.

He chased after Fritter who raced towards Red who was watching the night sky, his flowers in front of him. Suddenly Fritter, in a fit of rage, ran right over the flowers, only afterwards realizing what she had done and turns to the firetruck.

"Whoops." She said looking down at them.

But as she looked back up, all she got was a blast of water as Red sprayed her away. Fritter went flying backwards and right back into the Tower of Tires knocking it down again. Hitting some tires away she bounced straight into the fence around Flo and Ramone's house destroying it.

"HEY!" Ramone yelled.

Fritter began to panic and then charged forwards, but turned too late smashing into the entrance of Lizzie's shop who managed to stay asleep the whole time. Fritter backed up and turned towards everyone at Flo's who was staring at her in disbelief and horror.

"I...I..." Fritter was at a lost for words.

Cruz and Natalie looked around at the damage.

"This is not good, looks like you have a bad chance at getting away scott-free." Natalie informed her.

"Yeah, it might be impound time for you." Crzu sighed.

"Good riddance." Lynda muttered.

"Dear please." King muttered.

Sheriff put on his sirens and came close to her.

"Miss Fritter you're under arrest for damage of property."

"No...NO I'M NOT GOING AWAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS...NONE OF YOU LIKE ME! NONE OF YOU TRUST ME! I'M NOT A BAD PERSON! I JUST LIKE TO HAVE FUN!" Miss Fritters argued.

She was both sad and enraged, Lightning only made it worse when he arrived.

"FRITTER STOP!"

Everyone went silent and looked between Lightning and Fritter. The bus staring him down.

"WHAT? NOW YOU JUST WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"No that's not what I'm saying at all, it's just that you need to be careful and more aware of your surroundings. After all...you can be a little...reckless?"

There was no response yet from Fritter, she just stared at Lightning like he had turned her down at a wedding. Lightning waited cautiously for what she was going to do next, so did the others. Lightning decided to speak again.

"I'm not saying for you to change...just...allow us to get used to you here. That's all...come on, let's go take a drive and-"

 **CHOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFF!**

Miss Fritter's blew a large burst of fire out before she smacked a fallen tire near her out of the way.

"SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS CRAP! NO ONE WANTS ME AROUND! YOU ALL THINK I'M TOO DANGEROUS AND SCARY TO BE AROUND! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T NEED THIS! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME!"

She turns back to Lightning and moved closer to him.

"I CAME HERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU, SPEND TIME WITH SOMEONE I WATCHED FOR YEARS! AND _THI_ _S_ IS HOW YOU SHOW HOSPITALITY? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WOULDN'T BE MAD IF YOU TOLD YOUR FRIENDS HERE THAT I'M NOT TO BE FEARED ALL THE TIME! YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM DID YOU?"

All Lightning could do was look down in shame, he hadn't told them at all, not after the piston cup, nor the Lightning Storm Cruise.

"I thought so...I thought we were friends...guess not huh?"

"No...of course we are!"

"Doesn't seem like it, you're all against me. Which means...I'm against all of _you_. ESPECIALLY YOU!"

She rolled even closer to Lightning.

"Don't you EVER let me see you near Thunder Hollow again...I. WILL. KILL. YOU." She roared.

With that...Miss Fritter turned and left town, Mater had stayed by the Junkyard the whole time and tried to intervene.

"Um...Miss Fritter...are you?"

"BACK OFF!" She roared.

Mater jumped back as she took off out of town, everyone went silent, including Lightning who moved further down the road in shock. No one knew at first what to think...until Cruz spoke up.

"Maybe we were at little harsh at first..." She sighed.

"Not really the best strategy." Natalie said.

"We're all to blame." Lightning said.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Mack asked.

"I don't know Mack, I...want to apologize. I want to show her that we're okay with having someone like her around, no matter how she acts...reminds me of when I nearly blew it with Mater."

"What did I do now?" Mater asked coming up.

"What happened out here?" Lizzie asked.

Late that night, Lightning was having trouble sleeping, he was too busy thinking about Miss Fritter, and how she would never forgive him. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud sounds of thunder and lightning. The storm had come much earlier than they thought, he began to worry if Fritter even made it back. Suddenly he hears a knocking on his door, opening it, he sees King there looking worried.

"What's up Strip?" Lightning asked.

"Lightning, maybe we should go after her." He suggested.

"Hold on we? And are you sure, the storm is coming."

"This may be our only chance, this storm looks very dangerous, and she's your friend, you wouldn't want her out there all by yourself would you?"

Lightning figured he was right, he really wanted to fix things...and he needed to do it now. He couldn't let the storm stop him, he smiled at Strip.

"You got it, let's go!"

"I'm coming too!"

Cruz came over looking eager.

"You too?" Lighting said.

"Yeah she's not just your responsibility, I should've helped out as well." Cruz said.

BOOM!

More thunder boomed and lightning flashed in the sky, the rain had just began. King had let Flo know beforehand about the operation, let the three refuel and Mack arrived with the trailer to fit them in and they all left town.

"You sure you can do this Mack?" Lightning asked.

"Oh yeah, I've rode in storms many times in the past." Mack smirked.

"Excellent."

About an hour into the ride, the severe thunderstorm began to pick up, the wind was blowing but Mack managed to stay tight on the road. There was still no sign of Fritter anywhere, they did check the Rustbucket Stadium, but no dice. Continuing down the interstate, Lightning began to cry.

"Don't worry Mr. McQueen, we're gonna find her." Cruz said.

"I really hope so." Lightning whimpered.

"Hmm..." Strip mumbled.

"By the way Mr. The King, is Lynda okay with this?" Cruz asked.

"Uh...let's just say we'll need to be back before the morning."

Suddenly Mack honked.

"I think I see her...yep that's a yellow bus with horns alright." Mack said.

"Quick let us out so we can reach her." Lightning said.

Cruz pressed the button and the three jumped out, skidding a bit due to the wet road. The rain pounded on them from above, more thunder and lightning boomed and flashed across the sky. One strike hit the road behind them.

"AH!" Cruz yelled.

"Quick we need to catch up." King said.

The three sped pass Mack and saw Fritter up ahead racing down the road still grumbling to herself.

"Stupid Lightning, when I get home, I'm gonna tear down all those posters."

"You won't need to." Came a voice.

Fritter saw Lightning, Cruz and King coming up behind her.

"WHAT? YOU FOLLOWED ME OUT HERE? YOU MUST WANT TO DIE TONIGHT! Don't worry, the storm will take care of that." Fritter growled.

They group raced across the highway fighting against the rain. Loud thunder boomed and shook everyone on the highway, some lightning continued to strike places nearby including a house, some trees and one almost hit Mack.

"AH! HURRY!" Mack panicked.

Lightning caught up to Fritter and got beside her.

"Miss Fritter I'm really sorry for what happened, we should've had trusted you! You're not a bad person, you're really awesome out there on the track!" Lightning said.

"Go away! Nothing you say will make me just turn around and head back there." Fritter said.

She tried to use her buzzsaw stop sign but Lightning moved away in time. Cruz tried next to reason with her.

"Come on Fritter, you're a strong and brave girl! We could use more people like you around here...please just come back before the storm gets you killed." Cruz pleaded.

"I SAID BACK OFF!"

She tried to ram Cruz but the younger racer moved back causing Fritter to swerve hard back into control. King had just met her so he had no words of encouragement. Lightning knew this storm was going to last quite awhile so he moved back up to Fritter.

"Okay Fritter, this storm is too dangerous, even for you, we're gonna have to force you back." Lightning said with a determined look on his face.

Fritter just stared down at him from the side.

"You can try...you wanna fight? Let's rumble!"

Lightning took this chance to ram Miss Fritter, trying to get her off the highway and into the grassland next to them, but Fritter was having none of it and pushed back against him.

"WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE YOU!" Cruz joined in pushing on Lightning's side.

"NO! I CAN HANDLE A LITTLE STORM!"

King joined in, all three cars pushing against the bus, Mack wanted to join in, but feared he'd caused a major accident, thankfully there were no other cars on the highway but them at the time. Fritter roared and pushed hard against them, sparks flying all over the place. She occasionally smacked Lightning with her tire since Lightning blocked access to her stop sign.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Fritter demanded.

"NO!" Lightning yelled.

Cruz and King then decided to take different positions, Cruz moved in front of her while King went to the back boxing her completely in.

"I'M GONNA GET ARVY AND DR. DAMAGE TO MESS YOU ALL UP! I PROMISE YOU THAT!" Fritter threatened.

King them rammed her from behind, Cruz braked hard trying to stop her, and Lightning kept her pinned against the railing. The thunderstorm was calming down just a bit but the lightning was getting much more dangerous. It struck the other side of the highway, then 2 more strikes hit a telephone pole and the road in front of them. The telephone pole flew down to the road and blocked their path shooting out electricity everywhere and shocking Fritter who was still scraping against it.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" She roared.

"FRITTER STOP! THE ROAD IS BLOCKED!" Cruz yelled.

"NO! I'LL JUMP OVER IT!"

Mack had enough and sped up next to Lightning.

"MOVE!" He yelled.

Lightning backed up quickly just for Mack to swerve his whole weight into Fritter so hard she lost complete control swerving everywhere before ramming into the railing with her front end and sent flying into the air. Suddenly flashbacks to Lightning's crash came to his mind as Fritter barrel-rolled in the air. Fritter copied Lightning's crash exactly by slamming into the ground, violently bounced several times, skids across the pavement then barrel-rolls some more. However unlike Lightning's crash, Fritter's didn't end there. She smacked into the telephone pole making her flip across the railing and continued to barrel-roll down the large wet grassy embankment and finally stop when she crashed into a barn scaring off many tractors.

"MISS FRITTER!" Lightning yelled.

All except for Mack raced down the bank to see the battered and beaten bus on her side unconscious. They completed ignored the storm as they checked the damage to her. She was smoking a bit with many dents, scratches, a missing tire and cracked exhaust horns, she even destroyed her deadly stop sign again.

"Lightning, go call Mater, we'll move her into the barn for protection." Cruz said.

"Okay, Strip I hope you're not mad about dealing with all this." Lightning sighed.

"Not at all Lightning, after all, I haven't had this much action since the Piston Cup." King smiled.

Lightning went to tell Mack the situation, then called Mater who was going to bring Sheriff just in case. The group stayed inside the barn until around 3 in the morning when Mater and Sheriff finally arrived, needless to say Sheriff was extremely annoyed. He placed parking boots on Fritter and Mater managed to tow her back to town. The next day, the storm had finally ended, and everyone gathered at Flo's to discuss what had happened last night, it only made everyone feel worse. However like usual, Lizzie was asleep and didn't hear or know a thing. Ramone was tasked to fix her while business continued throughout the day.

Later that day, Lightning, Sally and Cruz went to see if Miss Fritter was okay now, but when they arrived at Ramone's they saw him alone jamming to some music.

"Uh Ramone? Where's Miss Fritter?" Sally asked.

"Oh, she left like an hour ago. I thought she met up with you guys." Ramone said confused.

"What? We never saw her." Lightning said.

"Don't tell me she left again." Cruz sighed.

"You looking for Fritter?"

They turned to see Natalie looking worried.

"I saw her heading up to Wheel Well, she looked...depressed." She said.

Lightning knew what he needed to do.

"Come on, let's go meet her up there." Lightning said.

Sally and Cruz nodded before they raced out of town and into the forest. Up ahead, they could see Fritter driving very slowly. She was back to her normal self with her tire back on, deadly stop sign attached, fixed horns and shiny new paint. Lightning playfully moved in closer and revved his engine, Fritter only ignoring it.

"Hey Fritter, feeling better?" Lightning asked.

Miss Fritter rolled her eyes and sped up some more, but Lightning kept coming up next to her.

"Beat it muddy britches." She muttered.

"Not gonna happen."

"I'm warning you."

"Nope."

"Grrrr!"

She sped up even more only allowing Lightning to do the same, Sally and Cruz joined in. Fritter then shoots fire from her exhaust and races away, the three followed her. Lightning constantly moved ahead or just beside her the whole way with a big grin on his face, the more he did it, the more Fritter began to smile.

"Knock it off." She warned playfully.

"Not a chance."

They raced around the curves, past the waterfall and finally made to Wheel Well where Fritter stopped at the cliff before turning to Lightning.

"Why...why did you follow me up here?"

"Why didn't _you_ just leave again once you were repaired? I know why, you just couldn't. You liked spending time with me, Mater, and a couple of others."

Fritter tried to show denial, but she sighed heavily.

"I...I want to thank you for...getting me out of the storm. To be honest, that beating I took down the road and the hill, was AWESOME! I KNEW WE'D GET TO BASH AND SMASH AT SOME POINT! YOU'RE A FIGHTER LIKE ME! I LOVE IT!" She said excitedly.

"Uh...yeah." Lightning chuckled nervously.

"Fritter, me and the rest of us really want to apologize for how we treated you. We don't want you leave town upset or hating us, we promise to trust you from now on, we'll make it up to you." Sally said.

"What do ya say?" Cruz asked.

Miss Fritter looked down thinking. Then she looked down at the town far below. Lightning, moved closer to her.

"You know...we can have another race, this time at the Rustbuket Stadium if ya want. I heard Count Spatula and his friends are competing at a Monster Truck Rally there tonight too, maybe you could beat them, though we'd need to change your tires." Lightning said.

Miss Fritter turned back to him, her large wicked grin returning.

"YOU GOT IT MUDDY BRITCHES! I'M IN!"

Everyone cheered that Miss Fritter was going to stay a little while longer. A few minutes later back in town, everyone waited to see what the outcome was.

"I believe the chance of this succeeding is exactly 50%." Natalie said.

"Eh, I think we might need more time." Mack said.

"I agree, it's a little too soon." King said.

"Maybe a demolition diva and a former demolition champ could get along after all." Lynda figured.

Suddenly they see a blast of fire and hear more yelling and laughing. Lightning, Sally, Cruz and Miss Fritter came bolting down the street.

"LOOK OUT RADIATOR SPRINGS, IT'S FRITTER TIME!" She yelled honking loudly.

Finally Lizzie jumped awake.

"Who's back?" She asked.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Mater yelled.

Mater took off after them with Natalie joining them as well. King chuckled and looked to his wife.

"That Lightning is full of surprises." King said.

"He really is." Lynda smiled.

Awhile later after a few practice runs at the stadium, Miss Fritter had some new info to tell Lightning, the two parked by the entrance.

"So Lightning, I got really good news." She said eagerly.

"What's that?"

"I've decided to have another demolition derby race here at this stadium after the monster truck rally, and I'm bringing the whole Crazy 8 gang here!"

"That's awesome! It should be fun to watch."

"..."

"Miss Fritter?"

Lightning backed away when Fritter gave him the most devilish smile he ever saw. She then let out the loudest laugh ever.

"WATCH? HAH! YOU'RE GONNA JOIN IN BOY! AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" She squinted her eyes at him.

That was Lightning's cue to run for the hills and he sped off with Miss Fritter right behind him.

"AAHH! I DON'T WANNA!"

"WHERE YA GOING MUDDY BRITCHES? WE GOT TO DO SOME PRACTICE! COME BACK HERE!"

Mater, Cruz and Natalie came out laughing at the scene.

"Well what should we do now?" Natalie asked.

Just then Lizzie came racing down the road still arguing with Mia and Tia about who was going on the simulator first.

"Oh no not again." Cruz said.

"I'll get them." Mater left.

The girls chuckled before deciding to chase after Lightning and Fritter before the race car got hurt...again.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 ** _Phew, finally done. This story became longer than I had originally planned, but it all worked out in the end. Believe it or not the plan I originally had for the story was changed a lot due to what happened in the movie and the game. But this version was a lot better. Anways, no there will not be another sequel to this, unless there is more Cars. But for now that's it. Hope you all enjoyed, KINGSTRIKER OUT!_**


End file.
